The Bumpy Life of a K-pop Star
by xXDemonLawsXx
Summary: This is the story of a new girl band called Elemental Asylum, who debutes under FNC entertainement. Just at the beginning of their career, they get involved in all sorts of problems along with Ft Island. But what will happen if two of the girls are sasaengs? Rated T just in case and you can request a certain scenario, plus we have a poll to see who Gabby and Noa end ups with
1. Characters Info

Characters:

Gabrielle but mostly known by her stage name Gabby. Age: 17 (1 of May)

Likes: anything in the Halloween theme, likes drawing, playing video games, K-pop but mostly a J-pop fan. Dislikes: the colour pink and most girly things.

Part of Elemental Asylum

Band position: Main vocals, second youngest.

Noa Age: 17 (26 of May)

Likes: The colour blue and green. To annoy people, to sneak up on people, to write, and to read. to sing. Likes to cook. Dislikes: Girly things and selfish people.

Part of Elemental Asylum

Band position: main vocals, youngest of the group (maknae)

* The rest of Elemental Asylum will be introduced latter*

FT Island:

Left to right:

Seung-Hyun: 17 Jaejin: 18 Minwan: 17 Hongki: 19 Jong-Hoon: 19

* The oldest and youngest are the same as in real life*

If at any time there is some words you do not understand just ask as they are most probably in Korean~ also if you guys want, you can request a specific scenario that you would like to happen. To do so either PM me or write in a review! ~


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

The beginning

Gabby's POV:

God, Oh God, oh GOD! I can't believe we are really here... Aish! I'm so nervous but also very exited!... Today is finally the day were I audition for FNC entertainment! Looks like Noa is nervous too hahaha! She looks like the stress is killing her... but what the hell happens if I randomly start to laugh in the middle of the song? Aish! Gabby think positive, will you?

OK It's my turn. "Hello My name is Gabrielle, nice to meet you; today I will be singing Fuckin Perfect by Pink." I introduced myself. Taking a deep breath I start singing.

I'm done! Yay! I can't really read the looks on the judge's faces so I have no clue how I did... "Thank you we will announce the results later tonight, so stay around." A guy who seemed to be the main judge said. It's Noa's turn I hope she does well!

Noa's POV:

Aish! Noa calm yourself! You can do this fighting! It's my turn now... Gabby did so well I hope at least she gets in... As they call my name I shyly walk in and bow. "Hello my name is Noa and I will be singing Orange sky by Ft Island" I said as I grab the mic.

As I sing the last part I examine the judge's faces. No expression, no emotion no nothing. I'm finally done! "Stay around we will announce who are our new trainees soon" A man with brown hair said... Maybe the CEO? Whatever. As I walk toward my friend I see that she is fiddling with her hands... "Hey" "So do you think you got in?" I sigh "I don't know, I wasn't that good, But I'm sure you will get in" "Tsk Tsk, I thought I was having negative thoughts" Gabby snickers " YA! Stop saying ' tsk, tsk' that's my thing!" I pout, which just a makes Gabby laugh. "Don't do that it's not cute" I drop my head in defeat, she's no fun. The judges went on the mini stage. My heart starts to pound in my chest, I really want to get in. I'm more nervous than earlier!

Gabby's POV:

I Look at Noa, weirdly, she normally would have tried to make a comeback but she just fell silent? Did I break her? She isn't even looking at me... As I follow her gaze I see the judges are here! Calm yourself Gabrielle, you will make it in, you will make it... I chant to myself. "Good evening everyone, we are happy that so many of you showed up to audition" That main judge guy said in an emotionless voice. Then a tall woman continued. "We enjoyed listening to all of your acts, but we can't accept every one, so before we announce who will join the FNC family, give yourself a round of applause." Everybody started to clap nervously. God my stomach is twitching... nervousness! "Tonight we have chosen 3 of you to become trainees, but you all did well, you still have next year if you didn't get in." The third judge said. ''Without further ado the new trainees at FNC Entertainment are: Tomas Welch * applause*, Gabrielle? There is no last name, Gabrielle where are you? The one who sang the song from Pink? 'I'm sooo Happy I got in AHHHHHHH!' I get up everybody applauses, I look at Noa she is Clapping the hardest, she flashes me a smile before looking at the judges again.

Noa's POV:

I'm so happy for Gabby! She got in! But only three made it? That's not a lot, but then again they have other auditions in different countries... They're going to say who the final trainee is... "And the last person is..." Just say it already! "Noa! The girl with the FT Island song" I just freeze I got in? OMO! I got in! Everyone claps and starts to leave. My thoughts are one big mess. All of a sudden Gabby Jumps on me, literally! That makes us both fall on the ground. "We got in!" She squeals "I know!" I answer in the same tone. Yay! I got into FNC entertainment! "Let's go the judges are waiting for us" Gabby says pulling me toward the stage... UH? "what?" "You didn't hear? We have to meet the judges, they want to talk to us" "ahhh" I guess I was too shocked... "Ah girls you're here" That brown hair man says looking at us... "I am The CEO, Mr. Kim" Oh hell no! That emotionless man is the CEO? Shit... well I kinda saw that coming.

Gabby's POV:

That main judge guy is the CEO? Wait what is a CEO again? Aish I got to remember, Noa told me once... Right! He is the head of the company! I think... Wait! So my boss is an emotionless ass? Great just great... He handed us packages. "Here are the contracts, your plane ticket is also in there also with the FNC building address, you must report there once you land, ok? There we will assign you your corresponding dorms, you will also meet your fellow trainees and/ or band mates" We nodded. "Have a good night we will see you on Sunday" He said dismissing us... wait did he say Sunday?! Today is Wednesday! Two day to pack and to say goodbye? What the fuck? Like seriously? And what does FNC even mean? I'll look it up later...

Saturday 3 hours before the flight:

Gabby's POV:

I decided to call Noa, to see how she is dealing with the whole saying goodbye to our family to move to Korea thing... "Hey Noa how's it going?" "There is a lot of crying, I manage to convince my family that only my parents will send me off at the airport, so how is it going on your end?" "Pretty much the same. Tears everywhere! So at what do we have to be there again?" I heard her sigh at my forgetfulness... "Dude we have to leave ASAP! Right now!" SHIT! "OK bye see ya there." I rushed downstairs with my suitcases and ticket... FUCK I forgot my contract! I run up to get it and yell at my mom that we have to leave.

On our way there I look outside the window, thinking about how my new life is going to be... I will be living in a dorm with my new band mates. They send us an email saying if we were going to be a solo artist or not. Noa and I are in a band... the same one? I don't know, but I hope so, I at least want to live with somebody I know...

Oh were here. I go to find Noa, she is with her parents and sister and they're all crying. I look at my family tears start to form. I hug each and one of them telling them that I will miss them. "I'll call you once I'm settled in!" I said waving I walk over to where Noa is waiting for me. As she wipes her own tears she says "This is the first time I ever see the great Gabby cry" We both chuckle and walk though security.

After waiting for half an hour our fight gets called. We take our seats in first class. Noa tells me that we are going to stay close once we arrive, apparently the Seoul airport is very crowded... Then she puts in her head phones... it's going to be a long flight. So I am doing the same thing listening to music. K-pop and J-pop. Noa on the other hand is probably listening to Ft Island and other K-pop bands... that girl is obsessed with K-pop and Korean drama...tsk tsk.

Seoul, South Korea, 10:15 AM:

Gabby's POV:

The flight went well, except for at one point were this woman who was traveling with her son, got mad at a flight attendant. See she couldn't speak English only Japanese so I had to help her out only her son came back... apart from that and the horrible airplane food, it was ok.

I suddenly burst into laughter, seeing Noa struggle with her suit case it's too funny!

Noa's POV:

Argh! I can't seem to get my suit case! And Gabby is just there laughing! I try pulling it again, Yay! I got it! I walk pass my friend and punch her are as I walk by. "YA!" I hear her yell. I giggle a little as she tries to catch up to me. "Noa why did you leave me?" "You shouldn't have laughed" "In my defense it was funny, and you're the one who said we had to stick together." "Sorry" I say putting on my innocent face. That just earned me a slap upside my head... OUCH! That girl needs to learn her own strength! There he is! A guy holding a sign with our names on it with the code 23453. See FNC said in the email that the guy who came to pick us up had our names and the secret code 23453 and we had another - 56478- To confirm our Identity " Kaja! **(1)**" I told Gabby pulling her with my free hand . "Are you two Noa and Gabby?" "Yes we are" I answered. He looked at me suspiciously. "56478" Gabby said. He nodded his head and told us to follow him. We arrived to the car. I was a simple black car. Not much to it. We both get in and start driving to the FNC Building. "Ahjussi **(2)** can I turn on the radio?" Gabby asked. NO! She did not just call that man AHJUSSI?! He doesn't look that old... But luckily he didn't say anything, he just smiled and said that we could put the radio if we wanted to. Ouf! Gabby has to be more careful with her choice of words... As she put the radio on Shinin' on by Ft Island started to play. We both start singing along, hitting all the notes. When it was done the driver said that we are very good. "Thank you" I say in formal language. "Yeah thanks" she says using Banmal. **(3)**

Other songs played but we didn't sing along, not wanting to disturb the driver. It took about 25 minutes to get there. We registered and went to the corresponding room. There weren't a lot of people. Maybe seven max. The CEO Entered. "Hello trainees, now we have separated you 7 from the others for a reason." Then a younger man with black hair. "You will all debut sooner than the others because of your spectacular talent as a Girl group!" My eyes widen. Yay I'm actually going to debut! I have heard that some trainees never debuted. The young man continued. "And I will be your manager, You can call me oppa **(4)** or Mr. Lee" "Yeh **(5)** Oppa!" "Come now were going to the dorm"

Gabby's POV:

Yay! I'm not living with complete strangers only!

"Ok now girls, now I have to go, so there is food in the fridge and everything you need to eat in the cabinets." He left, so now we had to introduce ourselves and... Shit! It just occurred to me, we are probably going to share rooms!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1 **Let's go!

**2 **A term for a man in his mid late thirties and some might consider it an insult.

**3 **Talking informally.

**4** A term that girls use to call their older brothers, close older guy friends and boyfriend.

**5 **Yes


	3. Chapter 2 Getting Organised

Noa's POV:

It is very awkward so I decide to introduce myself, what else am I suppose to do? 'annyeong! I'm Noa and I'm 17 years old, I come from Canada.' I bow, I know from experience that high chances are that I am the youngest. 'annyeong Noa, I'm Shyann but you call me Rina or Unnie, since I am Nineteen that makes me the oldest and I come from the Philippines.' I bow once again, and I elbow Gabby. She gives me a death glare. 'Hello, my name is Gabrielle, but all my friends call me Gabby, I am also 17 but I am 25 days older than Noa. The midget is trying to take over the world/ dominate the world with cats, baby chickens and swords. I am also Canadian, nice to meet all of you' She shows her kinda creepy/ sadistic smile. Jeez we got here an hour ago and she is already calling me midget... sigh. 'You know each other and what?' a cute girl asks, wow she looks like a fifteen year old. 'Yeah we went to school together and that is a long story we will explain some other time' Gabby simply answers 'Ahhh, My name is Yuki by the way, I am 18 and I come from Japan' She flashes a sweet smile. 'Hi, I'm Hyo Jin, I am 18 born on the 12 of March, I am Korean.' I looked at her compared to Yuki, Gabby and I she was really girly, Rina was not as girly but still girlier than me. 'I am Kovalenko but call me Ilene please, I am 18 born on the 21 first of April and I am Russian' She said in a rather cold voice. 'I'm born on the 18 of April by the way' Yuki said. 'So Rina Unnie is the oldest, then Hyo Jin Unnie, Yuki Unnie, after it's Ilene Unnie, finally Gabby then me?' I said. They all nodded.

'So what do we do now?' Yuki asks. Gabby just starts to laugh. 'Don't mind her she always acts like this when she is nervous or in an awkward situation' I explain. 'Well shouldn't we decide the rooms?' Hyo Jin proposes. 'We will look around the dorm to see how it's organised and everything, we all meet back here in what 15 minutes?' Rina says looking at us. Guess we found our leader. I nod eagerly and start to walk around. So does everybody else. The dorm is not that big. It has three bed rooms, two bath rooms, kitchen and the dining room are combined together, the living room and the practice room.

Yuki's POV:

I like that Gabby kid. I feel we will get along fine. I think that Rina Unnie is going to be the leader, for sure. But what's up with that Russian girl? She is cold, if she had a power it would be ice... I suddenly trip and face plant in the stairs. 'Hahaha' I hear somebody laughing. I look up and see the maknae laughing, and then she come to me and helps me up. Yay! I'm not the only one who does that. 'Sorry if I laughed, are you ok?' 'Don't worry about it, I do that all the time, so what do you think about all of this, the band members, debuting soon?' I ask her curious. 'Everybody seems nice, well except the CEO and Ilene Unnie, they both seem a little distant almost cold.' I agree, with this girl. 'Yeah, I know, I hope that Ilene will warm up to us soon.' after that we went to the living room together since we had seen everything. I can say that we get along quite well, I guess I just made a new friend :p.

In the mean time:

Gabby POV:

I didn't know where to start so I went to the kitchen, Noa had all ready run off to who knows were...

'It seems that I'm not the only one who likes food' I hear Ilene say, yes I just met them and I can already recognise their voices. 'Yeah, always good to know where the food is.' She just laughs 'We continue to tour the dorm together. Ilene Unnie isn't as cold as I thought at first.

Ilene's POV:

I decide that I should at least try and be nice a member, I wanted to become a solo artist but I know that it's most likely to be in a band, I'm just glad that I will debut. So right now I'm getting to know this Canadian girl Gabby, she is really nice, but a little weird and sadistic? Anyway we get along great, she kinda reminds me of myself. We will make chaos. Hahahaha I look at the time and I see it has been 15 Minutes. 'Shit' we both say. I giggled a little. 'It has been 15 minutes let's go'

I see everybody is already here... hehehe. 'So how about we decide our roommates since there is only three rooms?' Rina says. Ok you must wonder why I don't say unnie, well simple I don't give a fuck. 'How about we eat? I'm hungry' Noa whines. Already filling her role of maknae perfectly I see. 'Yeah , I agree let's eat!' Yuki says. We pretty much all nod. 'I'll cook!' the maknae offered. My eyes widen I have no clue if she can cook well. I look at Gabby, she know that kid. 'Is it wise to let her cook?' 'Depends on what, so I think I will help her, just because, she is a little forgetful when she cooks so, we don't want to start a fire' Noa pouts ' Ya! Unnie! I can cook.' 'No I am helping you, let's go.' She started to pull her to the kitchen. I am left alone, I feel too awkward and lazy to socialise so I try to go online, but I have no wifi, great. 'Does anybody know the wifi network?' I ask. 'Oppa didn't tell us' tsk what a good manager. Sorry I have this kinda unheathly internet addiction.

Rina's Point of view:

I sigh, no internet, well I couldn't use it anyway my phone is dead. I plug it in and decide to call my mom, she must be worried. _'Hi Mom!' _ I say in tangalong _' Yes, I'm fine and my band members are nice' 'Me? We're just waiting for the two younger ones to finish cooking' _my mom scolds me for letting the youngest cook. Aish this woman! _'They wanted to! Don't worry I will go check up on them, ok, well I got to go, I have a feeling it will be ready soon' _I hang up and go see if how they are doing. 'so what you guys cooking?' 'Just pasta' Gabby says shrugging. 'It is almost done! Unnie can you call the girls?' Noa asked. 'Sure do!' I walk to see that most of them are talking to their relatives. I make sign that it's ready and they all hang up.

Hyo Jin's POV:

I talk to my cousin, she is so jelly, hehehe, I enjoy that very much, she wished for me to have awful band members when she found out that I got in, but it turns out they are all very nice. I hang up when I see Rina Unnie Calling us to eat. Hehehe I don't even bother to say goodbye. Now I know you are all like what about your parents? Well my dad is at work so I have to call him later and my mom is dead. Don't feel sorry, it happens. 'This is good' I say as I take a first bite. Then I look at Noa weirdly, wow she has more sauce than Noodles... 'Noa want some noodles with your sauce?' I ask joking. 'That's what I asked her the first time we ate spaghetti but it's just normal to her so don't ask' Gabby says. 'Did you girls call your family?' Rina Unnie asks. 'No we will after we have decided the room arrangements.' Noa says.'I have a feeling this will take a while so why don't we start debating?' Yuki suggests. I approve Yuki! But I don't say anything. 'Good idea, so how are we going to decide who gets what room?' Rina asks. I don't know and I don't care.

Noa's POV:

'How about we put numbers on the doors and also write them on small papers, fold them and put them in a bowl and when the pairs are decided, one of each team picks a number without looking?' I suggest that way we all get random rooms nobody picks, it's fair. 'How'd you come up with so fast?' Yuki asks me ' she was on the student council in high school, what 4 years?' Gabby clarifies. Yup that's right! I nod. 'Anybody have other ideas?' Rina Unnie asks. Yuki looks around 'Nope!' 'Ok, then that is settled, now roommates' I have no ideas for this... :( luckily Gabby Unnie is there 'How about we just say if there is anything particular, like if we sleep walk, sleep talk , night terrors, if you are organised or not, then we will pick who to room with, like I can't share a room with Noa because we are both kinda disorganised, especially me so it would practically impossible to walk in that room' I nod, true, true.

So we all prepared the numbers and sat in a circle in the living room.

Yuki's POV:

Yay! We have decided, so this is how we are paired up: Rina and Hyo Jin, Gabby and Ilene, finally me and the maknae. For the rooms Gabby and Ilene have the biggest, Rina and Hyo Jin have a medium size room and well Noa and I have the smallest, which is not so small, like we have our two beds and a sofa bed. We also have a two closets one on each side of the room, of course we also have a window. So I have the side close to the door. Noa is on the other side, the window separating our beds. Nothing to do, it's 3 in the afternoon so I guess I will unpack.

Nobody's POV:

The two the other rooms are basically the same, the only difference is that the biggest has two arm chairs, and middle size room has two small windows instead of one and an arm chair.

At 5 pm:

Ilene POV:

So Rina is cooking, and our manager suddenly appears after two hours. Tsk asshole. ... INTERNET TIME!

'OPPA! Why did you leave like that? You didn't say anything except for the food thing, not even the internet...' I pout looking at him. The other also looks at him. 'I uhm had to start sorting files...?' Gabby gives him a suspicious look. 'And when are they do?' I see him hesitating 'in two weeks' TWO weeks?! He is dead! 'You could have done it after doing the introduction!' I whine... I see that Gabby is in rage mode... and BAM. She punched the wall. 'Shit! Remind me never to upset her.' I tell my band mates they all nod. 'If you want to keep you head, don't make her rage' Noa simply says, like if it is the most normal thing in the world. 'Now Oppa, can you tell me the network name and password?' I ask almost in an aegyo voice. He gives me a paper. I grin, Yay! Internet... The first thing I do is checking all of my social network accounts, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, hotmail, gmail, yahoo. Yes I have many different email accounts... DON'T judge! It's not nice! 'The food is ready!' Rina yells, all of us get to the table so fast it looks like we teleported.

Gabby's POV:

I am happily eating whatever this is, it's a Korean dish I think... Anyway it is really good. Hehe yes and I did punch the wall, it could have been worse, could have been his face. OK He did NOT have a valid reason to leave like that, so I got angry, as simple as that. So I stare at our manager intensely, he must have a reason to be here. 'Mr. Kim is there something you need to tell us?' I ask suspiciously. He looks at me in surprise. 'Yes and didn't I tell you to call me oppa?' 'You have lost right to that title.' I coldly answer. 'So what is it?' Noa curiously asks. 'On Friday it's the annual FNC party it is held at the beginning of every year. And You guys must come up with a band name by then and tomorrow you have rehearsals at 9, you will be given your position in the group and think about who you want to be your leader.' 'Rina' We all say at the same time, well all except for her. 'Me?!' She asks in surprise. 'Yes you have it in you, you can control situations pretty well' Hyo Jin says. 'Ok then so Rina you will be the leader?' Mr. Kim asks. 'Yeah why not.' She shrugs. We finish eating and I got straight to bed, fuck everything! I still have jetlag!

Next Day:

Noa's POV:

I wake up early, it's 8.. tsk tsk. Got to make breakfast. I go downstairs and see that nobody is awake. Good. I can cook by myself. :P So I start making pancakes. I take out the Nutella and make some fruit syrup.. tsk and Gabby says I can't be trusted to cook by myself. I close the stove and Put the pancakes and etc on the table. It's 8; 20, time to go wake up the sleepy heads.

1o minutes later:

It took me 10 minutes to wake them all up, Rina and Hyo Jin were easy to wake, Ilene was not that hard, but Yuki and Gabby were the problem. They both pushed me. I literally had to drag Yuki out of her bed and Gabby ended up doing the caterpillar to the dining room. To be clear the caterpillar is when somebody wraps themselves up in a blanket and crawl like a caterpillar to move.

Around Noon:

Gabby's POV:

So we are currently debating how to call ourselves and honestly it's going horribly all the names are fucked up. Like the band of awesomeness? Seriously? OH and we got our positions. So this is the band:

Main vocals: Me and Noa

Guitar: Yuki

Bass: Hyo Jin

Keyboard: Ilene

Rap: Yuki

Drums: Rina

Leader: Rina

So yeah I'm kinda nervous to be the main vocals. At least Noa is doing it with me. Tsk I look at my crazy band mates... Wait that's it! 'Guys how about Asylum?' 'Asylum?' Ilene asks confused. 'Since we are all crazy in a certain way we can call ourselves Asylum' I explain. 'We can include the word asylum in the name but no just asylum it sounds too weird.' Rina states.

'So how about Elemental Asylum?' Noa suggests. What the fuck Noa? I look at her confused. 'When we first introduced ourselves you made me think of different elements, so Elemental Asylum' I smirk. I like that name. 'Let's vote, who wants to band to be called Elemental Asylum' I ask We all raise our hands. 'I'll tell oppa later.' Rina says.

Friday:

Yuki's POV:

So I am in a dress shop - urgh- with the rest of the band and our stylist. She is making us wear a dress for tonight's party. I don't want to! I can see that Gabby and Noa have the same expression of ~ There is no way in hell, that I'm wearing that~ Every time they try on something , same for me... So after 5 dresses I got tired, so I just pick a simple black, sleeveless dress that goes just under my knees.

Noa Picked a navy blue, dress that has white pearls around the waist. Rina has a purple long sleeved dress that shows some of her upper back. Gabby has a deep red dress that has long sleeve on the right side and none on the left. Hyo Jin and Ilene took a very long time to pick something. Hyo Jin ended getting a pink Sleeveless dress that shows her upper back and that goes just above her knees. Personally I think she is showing too much skin. Ilene got a light blue ruffle dress.

Next stop the shoe store - again urgh- Tolu Unnie -our stylist- Showed Noa a pair of black high heels, she made a face. 'There is no way that I will wear that, it is enough that I'm wearing a dress' she says shaking her head. 'You are the shortest and many of your sunbaes are a lot taller than you so you have to wear heels' Tolu reasoned. Rina and Gabby agreed on that. And Then Hyo Jin had to add. 'It will also look magnificent with your dress' Noa sighed and found her size and went to pay. I on the other hand, am tall so I took slightly elevated black heels. Gabby did the same only with a different style. Rina took some random pair and bought it. The two other too way too much time again. They bought the first pair they tried on ~ -_-*~

So we went back to the dorm and got ready. Luckily we did not have to put make up. Thanks to Noa and her maknae aegyo power.

We headed to the place. 'So I can't stay for long, I will leave after supper, so don't be shy and have fun' He tells us when we go in. Being the clumsy person I am, I bump into somebody in the first five minutes. I bow and apologise. 'It's ok don't worry.' A male voice says, wait I know this voice. I look up and see Jong-hoon, Choi Jong-Hoon, from Ft Island.

A/N:

There done~ Chapter 2~ ~(^-^)~ *does happy dance* Anyway I'll try to draw the dresses for tomorrow, since you guys probably know how is with links there will be a link to the original on my Profile. I'll also try to make a plan for the dorm. And yes I actually do the caterpillar in real life... DON'T JUDGE ME ITS FUN! Kekekekeke~ See ya next chapter~


	4. Chapter 3 The Party

_Gabby's POV:_

_I do not have a lot of knowledge in k-pop, but I know Yuki just ran into Ft Island's Choi Jong-Hoon. My eyes widen, I look at Noa her eyes are wider than D.O's wide eyes. She must be shocked, FT Island is her most favourite band of all times, she is a Primadonna. I poke her face. 'You should have expected to meet them, we are under the same company after all.' I tell her. 'Tsk, whatever' She is still under shock I see. 'So you girls must be the new girl group?' Jong-hoon asks. 'Yes' Rina Unnie says. 'Well I have to go, my band mates are waiting, see you guys later'. I walk up to Yuki and poke her forehead so hard that she stumbles back. 'Ya! You should respect me I'm your unnie!' She whines. 'Tsk your acting like my dongsaeng right now' I snicker. She pouts and follows Rina unnie and the rest inside, I quickly follow them. We sit down beside our manager at a table close to the... BAR?! I am going to have a drink later, when he is gone * grins*._

_Noa's POV:_

_I look at Gabby, she is grinning. As I follow her gaze I see she is looking at the bar. NO! 'No, no, no' I tell her. She just smiles at me and looks at the CEO that just went on the mini-stage. 'Thank you for all coming today, we hope you will have another successful year as artists. Tonight we are welcoming a new girl band, who will make their debut in a month or so.' He paused. 'Please welcome to the stage, Elemental Asylum.' They clapped and we went to the stage. 'Go ahead girls introduce yourselves.' He told us. For once he was smiling. 'Hello I am Rina' ' I'm Ilene' ' I'm Yuki' ' I'm Hyo Jin' ' Annyeongghasayo, I am Gabby' ' Annyeong, I'm Noa' I intruduced myself last. We went back to our seats. Yuki looked nervous, ~ I wonder why? ~ (sarcasm) Hahahahaha, were seated close to the Ft Island sunbaes. Let's just say that my state is just a little better..._

_Rina's POV:_

_So I see Yuki and Noa are a little bit nervous hahahaha! I guess Ft Island makes them nervous ... Gabby told me about how Lee Hongki is Noa's ultimate bias! Oh uh! I see Gabby staring at the bar! Wait! Bar? Oh I'm going to have a drink later. Mwahahaha! Well oppa did say to have fun..._

_Somebody's POV:_

_Omo! Oppa is there I am freaking out. Maybe just maybe I will be able to be friends with him! Or even better I will make him fall for me... Oppa you will be mine! Soon, soon, just wait..._

_Somebody else's POV:_

_I can't believe I am this close to my Oppa! I will talk to him tonight and slowly make him fall for me..._

_Oppa you will soon be waiting for me down the aisle..._

_Gabby's POV:_

_We finish eating and our manager left us, saying not to drink too much wine. Ok I won't drink __wine__ then._

_I walk over to the bar, and surprisingly Rina unnie follows me. 'Don't tell me you're going to try and stop me from dinking?' I ask ' Nope, going to have a drink with you' Really?! 'Let's drink then' We order our drinks and start chatting about random things. Suddenly somebody sits beside us. We look around, oh! It's Jaejin! 'Jaejin-sunbae!' Rina exclaims. 'Hey guys, so Gabby and Rina right?' I nod my head. 'Yeah' Yay! Our drinks have arrived! 'Thank you' Rina says to the bar taker. 'Just out of curiosity how old are you girls?' He asks ' 17' I answer sipping my drink. 'I'm nineteen' Rina says ' Nice meeting you Rina Noona, and Gabby you can call me oppa' I nod. 'Cool'_

_Noa's POV:_

_So Ilene and Hyo Jin left to dance, and Gabby and Rina went to grab and drink. SO it's just me and Yuki left at the table. We are just here looking stuff online. 'Hey again' Jong-Hoon sunbae! 'Hi!' I say with a cheerful smile. 'He-hello' Yuki stutters. 'Hi nice to meet you!' Another voice says. Hongki? 'Hey_ so how are you guys?' He asks. 'Good, just getting used to this whole being an Idol thing' Yuki says. 'So how old are you guys?' Jong-Hoon asks I Look at Yuki then answer ' I'm seventeen, and Yuki here is eighteen' ' Ahh so call us oppa!' Hongki chimed. 'Ok' I was really happy I am talking to my bias! No fangirling Noa!

Two hours later:

Noa's POV:

Ok so my bias is not what I though, he is really annoying. He keeps calling me short and weirdo. And you know Yuki abandoned me to go drink! Tsk tsk. 'Do you want to go have a drink' I sigh. 'I do not drink; I mean I do not like alcohol' his jaw drops. 'How can't you like alcohol?' 'It makes want to vomit' 'Come on just one drink with your oppa?' ' You have lost the right to that title, now if you want to drink, I'm sure any of my band mates would like to have one with you'

1 h 30 AM, about 5 hours later:

Noa's POV:  
>It's already past midnight and the girls are still drinking and dancing! Stupid manager oppa, he told us to have fun tonight, so that's exactly they are doing... Tsk he will half to know to put rules around my bandmates, essential for survile-almost- . Rida Unnie is clearly drunk and so is Gabby because she is now talking in a mix of French, Korean Japanese and Spanish! These girls are going to be the death of me... Suddenly somebody sits beside me. 'Are you all alone?' Shit! Ok calm down this isn't a bar... I turn around and see Lee Hongki sitting there looking at me intrigued. 'Yeah well one of us has to still be able to drive later" I joke. 'I get it, but can you just have one drink with me?' He pleads, again. 'Hongki-ah please don't do your aegyo 'No I don't drink, I just don't like the taste of alcohol, I told you already!' Judging by his expression I can tell I surprised him. 'How did you know what I was going to ask next?' I chuckle at his cuteness ' everybody asks that, if you want to have a drink I'm sure any of my band mates would love to, just not Rina Unnie nor Gabby they are already drunk enough, and I have told you this earlier!' 'Ok then bye' He left walking with his hands in the air. He seriously looks like a little kid.<p>

Two hours later:  
>I guess I fell asleep.. I look around to see what my drunk friends are doing... As expected they are all passed out either at the bar or a table... I start to chuckle I see Jong-Hoon is having the same problem with his own band mates... ' Jong-Hoon- shi I see you also have the "drunken band' problem" 'yep, I told them last time that they couldn't get drunk again! They are so heavy' ' It's our manager's fault that I'm in this situation he told us to have fun so here we are' I say. He smiles at me in sympathy before I could reply Gabby Appeared out of nowhere slinging her arm around my shoulder... Jeez I can swear that girl can teleport! 'Noa,( Japanese), go to maison de plage con Ft Island' she tells me. I sigh as I drag her to the van. I proceed the same way with all the members... Rina kept talking in Mandarin, luckily I can understand, but she was so drunk that I couldn't understand anything! The rest were just out, I bid goodbye to our Sunbae Jong-Hoon and made my way to the van pulling Hyo Jin Unnie with me. Luckily I knew how to drive; for once I thank Gabby for making me do something I don't want to.<br>Too tired to drag them all to their rooms upstairs I put them in the living room. I will sleep on the couch; I can no longer feel my arms and legs because of these girls.

A/N:

Here's chapter 3~ Hope you liked it! I'm sorry about the dresses I'm almost done, only three left they should be up soon!~ Let's see how the hangovers will be tomorrow~


	5. Chapter 4 Hangover and Punishment Part 1

Next morning: 7 am

Gabby's POV:

I wake up with a horrible headache. I look around and see that I am in the living room of our dorm. How the fuck did I get here? I sit up and see that Yuki, Rina, Ilene and Hyo Jin Unnies are also here. What the hell happened last night? I smell something good. Somebody's cooking! Wait, if they are all asleep that means... NOA IS ALONE IN THE KITCHEN! I roll up in my blanket and caterpillar the fastest that I can to the kitchen. As I Pass the counter I hit a chair and make it fall. 'Good morning Gabby' Noa says. 'ouch!' and after I mumble a good morning. 'Get off the floor and come and eat' I slowly get sit down. My heads starts to spin. 'Here this is hangover soup; it will help with your headache' Noa tells me. Since I am too lazy to use my spoon, my bowl becomes my cup.

Soon I hear somebody else is up.

Rina POV:

As I open my eyes, the room starts to spin. 'Aya' I mumble as I get up. I slowly walk toward the counter were Gabby and Noa are eating. 'Here have some hangover soup' Noa says as she hands me bowl. I pick up my spoon and slowly start to eat. Aish! My head hurts a lot. Thankfully Noa didn't drink and was able to cook for us. Soon Yuki, Ilene and Hyo Jin join us. 'My head is throbbing' Yuki complains. 'Me too' the two others answer. 'Your heads wouldn't hurt so much if you wouldn't have gotten drunk; it's your own fault so stop complaining'

Gabby TRIES to slap Noa. Like I said tries ' You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mom!' She tells her once she has settled back down. 'So what happened to you guys last night?' Noa asks. Last night? What did happen last night?

All of a sudden I see Gabby blush.

Gabby:

All of a sudden the memories of last night come rushing back. I can feel my cheeks heating up. 'Oh? Why are you blushing?' Ilene asks me. 'yeah Gabby what did you do?' Noa continues. What is this? An interrogatory? 'So Rina unnie do you remember if you do please help me' I tell unnie... Please remember, I don't want to tell this story alone. 'I can't remember much sorry' I sigh before starting this story. 'So Rina unnie and I went to the bar, as we ordered our drinks Jaejin oppa' Ilene stops me. ' Jaejin oppa?' I nod ' Yeah he told me to call him oppa, continuing so we talk about this and that, you favorite colour, life in our respective countries, So at some point Minwan joined the three of us, we continued drinking for a while, so after maybe 5-6 more drinks they decide to dance. There we meet Ilene and Hyo Jin unnies. They are talking with Seung-hyun while dancing. So as we started to get tipsy they danced close - urgh - So then we went to drink for an hour or so after a couple of songs, there Rina and Ilene unnies got drunk, as well as Jaejin and Minwan. So Rina and Jaejin left to I have no clue where. When they left we were joined by a half drunken Yuki and Jong-hoon who was also there refusing to take any alcohol. We drank and they danced some more, then I became drunk. Since I am the sleepy kind of drunk, I started to act all cute and I also became cuddly, so I started to hug and to cling onto the closest person who was ' I mumbled the last part so they couldn't hear it. 'Who?' " Minwan' I repeat. ' What?! Gabby you are not serious?' Hyo Jin Croaks out. 'Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?' I ask. 'Yeh' they all answer. 'Ok, so since we were both drunk, we stayed glued together like magnets all night. So Later Hongki joined us, saying that Noa didn't want to drink and we made fun of her I think, Ilene clung onto him for a while, well drunk Ilene. So after a glass Hongki went to get Noa and Minwan invited us to go to a beach house sometime. After that I started to talk in different languages. So Hyo Jin unnie drank and drank until passing out, Seung-hyun disappeared, and Yuki was saying random stuff to Jong-hoon while he unsuccessfully tried to take the alcohol away from her . Then we were all getting dragged to our respective cars by Noa or Jong-Hoon, then Blank' I concluded. ' So if you guys would like to know during that blank, Rina was talking a non-understandable madarin, Gabby was mumbling in Spanish, Japanese, English and in French about the beach house, the rest were totally passed out. You know you guys are quite heavy, so I just brought you to the living room.' Noa completed the story. 'Well I can't remember what happened.' Rina unnie says shaking her head.

She must regret her actions, I kinda do to...

Yuki's POV:

I feel so bad about what I did. I totally regret doing that! Aish baboh Yuki! I would hit my head but it hurts enough like that. So I finish my breakfast last so I had to wash the dishes. URGH. So when I finish it's about 9:30. I hear the door open. I see manager oppa enter. Gulp. 'EVERYBODY IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!' he yells. 'Aish oppa my head still hurts please don't yell.' That was probably not a smart thing to say. 'So it is true, you all got drunk' he says in a mocking tone. 'Not, me' Noa defends herself. 'Why didn't you stop them then?' He asks angrily. 'Like two people could stop 9 crazy people from drinking, and it's your fault, you're the one who said to have fun' She sarcastically says. 'I did not say to get drunk! And why did you involve your sunbaes in this? 'He retorts. So I decide to join this conversation. 'If I recall your precise words were: Don't worry just have fun and they decided to join, they were already half drunk when we met up'. Look at him he is fuming. 'So you will be doing an MV for Ft Islands new song, it will be at a beach house.' 'Ok, is that suppose to be punishment?' Gabby asks. Yeah what kind of punishment is that? 'Let me finish, so you will be staying at that beach house for a week after the shooting, there will be no internet, you will have no car so you will have to eat the food that will be in the house, you will have to come up with at least two songs per band at the end of the week, lyrics and music' what no internet?! 'WHAT?!' Ilene yells. hahaha internet addict. 'Ah also we will confiscate you cell phones and all electronics.' Our manager continues. And him? It's his fault that we got dunk in the first place! That sly, idiotic, dumb, manager! I am no longer calling him oppa. 'So Mr. Kim what is YOUR punishment?' I ask pissed off. 'I along with Ft Island's manager will have to deal with the CEO.' We nod content of his answer. 'Now go get ready, we leave in an hour.' 'WHAT!' Ilene yells. 'We leave in about an hour so pali!' He urges us. We all scurry to our rooms to pack.

Ilenes POV:

'T. BELIEVE. . WE. ARE. GING. TO .BE .A. WEEK. ! I am going to kill him soon and we are not allowed electronics after filming. How unfair. Gabby and I start packing. I see Gabby brings some candy, and Chips. I just pack my clothes and a bag of chips. You know just in case.

Soon we are all in front of the door with our stuff. Elemental Asylum gets into the van and goes this beach house. All of us have our ear buds, in. I am listening to K-pop. More precisely Ft Island. I bob my head to rhythm of Future. As bad woman starts to play I fall asleep.

Rina's POV:

So Right now, Ilene, Hyo Jin and Yuki are asleep. As for Gabby, Noa and I we are still listening to music. I start to hum along to Girls generation's MR MR. I wonder how Noa is going to survive a week without electronics? For the past week I have noticed some particular things about all the members. Noa for example always has her music and is very random at times of boredom. Gabby she reads online when she has nothing interesting to do, if she can't well she rages. She also has a lollipop on her at all time. Yuki likes to act like a guy, but somehow still remains really cute. Ilene is addicted to the internet and doesn't call anybody, Unnie or oppa. Hyo Jin she is a big fashion queen. So yeah those are some of the quirks that I noticed in my band members.

Me? Well they gave me the nickname, mama or omma. Which means the same thing.

TIME SKIP

Two days later, after the shooting:

Hongki's POV:

It has been an exhausting two days of shooting. I just want to eat the go to sleep. So today our punishment starts. No internet, no gadgets, no car. It's going to be hell. And the weather is not looking so good, but like I care.

I see Noa slump onto the couch, so I go and sit beside her. 'Get away, you have teased me enough during the past two days, just gimme a rest.' she says annoyed. Yes I have been annoying her for the last couple of days but, it's not my fault, she is the weirdo! 'Oh come on weirdo, I wasn't that bad' I innocently say, showing some of my aegyo.. She pushes me off the couch and goes to her room or rather our room. Hehehehe so we are 11 and there is 4 rooms ,so we picked a number out of a hat to decide our room, so Noa, Jaejin and I are sharing a room, with three bunk beds. Minwan, Gabby and Rina are sharing one. Jong-hoon, Yuki and Seung-hyun. Then finally Ilene and Hyo Jin are sharing a room.

Because we are sharing a room, I have been hiding her stuff everywhere and messing with her head in many different ways. I really to see Noa's reactions they are funny. But the only down side of this is that now, our band members have been shipping us. Nongki, is what they call our couple Blergh! The only few things that Noa and I agree on is that we will find and kill the person who started the Nongki thing. And of course that it's horrible.

So we are just all doing our own thing, which for most people is sleeping. All of a sudden, it starts pouring.

We simply ignore it, after a while we can hear thunder. It's not that big of a deal, it's just thunder. I'm kinda hungry; I start to walk toward our room to get my chips. As I pass the door frame a strike of lightning is seen and the power goes out! I trip and fall on something... WAIT Somebody!

A/N:

A/N:

Here's chapter 4 hope you like it! ~ Also after, around chapter 6, I'll be starting to write some filler chapters so we can fully get to know every character. ~ And because we can't just have plot chapters, as the story would end too fast. ~


	6. Chapter 5 Hangover and Punishment Part 2

Jaejin's POV:

As the lights went out I decide to go to the living room to see what is going on. As I get to the door frame somebody cashes into me and we fall. We are kissing! I quickly push of whoever was on me. Noa comes from behind me with a flash light. She put it on me and the person. I turn my head to the right and I see Hongki Hyung with wide eyes. Realisation hit us. We kissed! I kissed my hyung! We both started to scream. Noa gave us a curious look. 'The fuck is the matter with you guys? Why you screaming like you have seen a ghostly demon?' Hyung and I exchanged a ~ nobody will ever know about this, agreed?~ look. 'N-nothing' Hongki managed to stutter. 'Why are you stuttering?' She asks. He clears his throat and goes back to the living room. It is a funny sight. But I can't believe I kissed my hyung!

Gabby's POV:

We all stared at Hongki when he came out blushing..? Out of the room. Oh oh what happened? I get to tease Noa hehehehe. Oh there she is~ "Noa what happened?" I ask in a playful/suspicious tone. 'If you're talking about him" She points at the weird blond singer. "Then I have absolutely no clue. I was trying to sleep when the lights went off, I heard a crash. When I pointed the flashlight at the door, my two roommates were glaring at each other with pale faces." She looked at them, then back at me. 'Maybe they kissed.' I say randomly. They both shake their heads. 'Omo! You did?!' Noa says in disbelief. Hongki acts all innocent. Raising his hands in the air and shaking his head.

'You guys realise that we have no electricity, We have absolutely no way of contacting anybody and we have no way of getting out of here right?' Jong-hoon says. I forgot! And what is going to happen? I see some of the other's eyes widen. 'It's not that bad they will come and get us, in a week.' I say to comfort them. 'Unnie, we had to call them to get us more food when we ran out remember? And the only phone we had is no longer functional!' Noa reminds me.

Well…. We're fucked.

We can hear thunder and lighting. Suddenly we hear a silent high-pitched scream. I look at all my members. It had to be a girl. Yuki. Mama Rina and Jong-hoon oppa are already by her side comforting her. 'Yuki are you okay?' Noa asks. She shakes her head. 'Are you afraid of thunderstorms?' I ask. I see she hesitantly shakes her head. Awwww she's embarrassed. 'No need to be embarrassed unnie' 'Let's tell stories to get our minds of things.' Jaejin oppa suggests. He grabs our one and only flashlight. I grab two candles. I light one and put it on the counter. I bring the other one with me along with the matches to the living room. ~You never know~

' I'll start!' Minwan chirps. Ok why is he this enthusiastic? Something doesn't feel right. What is that evil maknae up to? 'It was a dark, moonless night.' He starts. SHIT. Horror story. '12 teens were stuck in the forest, lost. When they stopped to see what they were going to do, it started to rain. Thunder clapping, lightning striking.' Yuki unnie started to shake. What is this that I see? Jong-hoon oppa wrapping his arms around her? What is their couple name? Jongki? No that's what the fans call Hongki's and Jong-hoon's ship... Back to reality. 'Choi Minwan! What were you thinking?!' I exclaim seeing everybody has gone quite. ' I thought that if I scared her with something fake she would forget about what is really happening, but it didn't work. Sorry Noona for scaring you.' He says bowing apologetically. Aw! This kid meant no harm~

'Its fine, Minwan, don't worry about it. And thanks for trying.' She says with a warm smile. 'So how about we play truth or dare instead?' Hyo Jin asks. 'We all nod. 'Ok but can we use the candle? We should spare the battery for later' Mama says. 'Yeh omma~' Noa teases her. Ilene takes out an empty water bottle. 'So I am going for the record that this is a bad idea' She says as she places the bottle in the middle of the circle.

Yuki's POV:

I have to admit that I am still scared but not as much. I thank my friends for trying to help me. I keep looking at Gabby and Jong-hoon. Like I saw that look Gabby gave us when Minwan was telling his story. Tsk tsk. There is nothing going on between us, I wish there was though. No Yuki. Just no .So we are all waiting for somebody to spin the stupid bottle. Me being me, Spin it. It lands on Jaejin. Hahahaha 'Truth or dare?' I ask him. He doesn't look to sure.' Dare' He says. I grin. 'I dare you to tell us what happened in the room earlier' I say. 'YA! That's not fair it's a truth. 'He complained. 'Nope a truth would have been ''did you kiss Hongki oppa earlier?'' ' I say. The evil maknae's agree. So does Gabby. He mumbles something. 'What?' Ilene asks. 'Hongki crashed into me and we accidently kissed' I says again. All of our eyes widen then all except the two concerned burst into laughter.

'My turn now.' Jaejin says. I look at the spinning bottle. I hope it doesn't land on me. It lands on me. sigh... just my luck. ' Dare' I immediately say. 'I dare you to stay beside Jong-hoon until we go to bed' I look at him oddly. What? 'Okay...' I take my new seat confused. So once again I spin the bottle and my next victim is Rina unnie!

Rina's POV:

No why? I don't want to go. 'Truth' I say. Not doing a dare. No way. 'Who was your ultimate bias before you became a trainee' ' rap monster'. I lazily make the bottle spin. Gabby. ' Truth or dare?' 'Dare!' Ok dare. Dare. Dare. What do I ask her to do? 'I dare you to sleep on the ground on a carpet with only a pillow and a blanket.' I see her smile. 'Sure whatever I do it sometimes.' I nodded. She spins. Noa poor maknae.

Noa POV:

It lands on me. 'Dare' It may seem like I have a death wish but no. It is actually safer this way; better avoid truth you never know what kind of messed up questions Gabby unnie can come up with. 'I dare you to do Baby Blue' NO. Not this thing. It is like bloody Mary in a way.  baby-blue/

They all look at me like - are you going to do it? - I get up and go to the bathroom. And do what I'm told. I come out trembling - fake- Rina gets up and hugs me. 'Noa what happened.' ' I-it's r-real' I stutter. I see Yuki hide behind Jong-hoon, Minwan and Seung-hyun's faces go pale and they hide behind the counter. hahahaha While they others just freeze. All except Gabby, of course. I can't contain myself anymore. I burst into laughter. Yuki and Gabby understand and also start laughing. 'Why are you guys laughing?' Ilene asks. 'I was joking. It is not real; I just wanted to scare you guys. And get revenge' ' Revenge?' They asks. I nod. 'Yup it is done now.' I sit in the circle and spin the bottle. It lands between Hongki and Seung-hyun . I smirk. 'So who goes?' Hongki asks. 'BOTH!' I scream. 'Tone it down a bit' Rina says. 'Sorry, anyway truth or dare?' 'Dare!' they both say. 'Okaaayyy...' I trail off. 'You guys have a death wish' Yuki says smiling. 'I dare you to do the choreography of girls generation I got a boy you also have to sing. I'm guessing you guys know this song' They nod in shame. Gabby who is smiling in a sadistic way points the flashlight at them and they start.  watch?v=wq7ftOZBy0E Hahahah Too funny! They finish and sit down with their faces red with shame.

Somebody's POV:

After a game of rock paper scissors Seung-hyun spins the bottle. Once again it lands between two guys. Hongki and Minwan. 'Truth or dare?' Seung-hyun asks. 'Truth' they both say. Hahaha they don't want to dance any other girly songs or do something like that shit. 'Which member of Elemental Asylum would you marry?' All we girls stare at them. I hope Oppa says me... I hope so.

Jong-hoon POV:

They both look at every girl. Then they look like they have made a decision. 'Yuki' Hongki nods. 'Same here' They both smirk toward me. What is their problem? No that is not what I should be wondering about. What are they planning? They both get up and kiss Yuki's cheek. What are they doing? I look at my watch and see it is almost 11 pm. 'Guys we should stop playing it is almost 11' ' Oh Jong-hoon oppa is jealous!' Ilene chirps. Probably not the wisest thing that I have said in the last few hours. Rina grabs my wrist and looks at the time. 'Yeah guys we should go to bed.' Yuki Grabs on to her leaders arm. 'I'm scared.' She says. Rina nods. 'Guys why don't we all sleep here? So let's go one by one to get our stuff while the others arrange the living room.' She announces. They all get the message and we decide to go by rooms. SO Gabby's room is first. Then Ilene's, the Hongki's then ours.

We all settle in. This is how we are placed. There is the un-functional fire place. Then in front there is Seunghyun, Jaejin, Ilene and Hyo Jin. Then there is Rina on the right side. There is Yuki and me close to her, Jong-hoon also close by. On the left side we have Gabby that is close to the wall then Minwan not too far away. Then there is Hongki On the couch and Noa that is right in front of it that is connecting the couch and the Three in front of the fireplace.

We all slowly drift to sleep.

A few hours later:

Hongki's POV:

I am in a peaceful place playing my guitar... 'Ahhh!' I wake up and almost fall on the weirdo who has woke me up with her ear piercing screech. 'Noa what's the matter?' I hear somebody ask. Too tired to recognise everything. Oh it's Rina noona. I think Noa is shaking her head but it is too dark. As if the flashlight responsible - Gabby- read my thoughts she opens the flashlight. Gabby looks at her friend. 'Nightmare?' She asks. The younger girl nods. 'Gabby swears. 'Why you swearing?' I ask annoyed. It is not normal to swear just because somebody said they had a nightmare jeez. 'It's because nobody will get any sleep tonight, sorry guys' Noa said. 'Wae?' Gabby shot me a death glare before speaking. 'It's because Noa will wake up many times screaming, during the night. There is only one way for her not to do that. But because she doesn't have her music it cannot work. I will say no more.' She concludes Noa agrees. The two older girls comfort the maknae and go back to sleep. I right now am still awake trying to figure out the meaning of what Gabby said... I feel sleepy...

Three hours later:

Once again I get woken up by Noa's screaming. Urgh can't anybody calm her down_._ I let out a whine as I roll from side to side. 'Ya! Don't say we didn't warn you.' Gabby said. They comforted her and went bad to sleep. But it lasted a couple of hours only. It is like 3:30 am. The girls look at their band member sadly. Gabby lets out a sigh. 'Guys I am sorry it comes down to this but can you guys sing something?' I look at her confused. 'Actually Hongki oppa has to.' My eyes widen. 'Wae me?' I ask Yuki speaks up this time. 'Because I have seen her do this before. She has this specific list of songs. Some of your songs are part of it.' I nod. Noa is there still silently sobbing. Wow she looks vulnerable like this... 'So what song?' I finally ask. 'Orange sky' Noa mumbles. I nod thoughtfully. 'Thanks for doing this.' She adds. 'NO problem I just want to get some sleep.' Then I start to sing. Noa fell asleep half way through the song. As well as the others. I look around and I see that Gabby is snuggling with Minwan in her sleep. I contain myself from laughing. I sadly don't have my phone so I can't take a picture of this. I close the flashlight and go to sleep.

Next morning: 10:30

Hyo Jin POV:

As I wake up I rub my eyes and look around. What are we all doing here on the floor? Ah right, storm. I see Gabby Hugging Minwan... Moving on. Noa has puffy eyes. Poor maknae... Rina is sleeping normally. What?! I see that Jong-hoon is holding Yuki? God why so many black mail picture potentials but no phone or camera? Well Princess is still on the couch. And LOL Jaejin and Seung-hyun are upside down. Well Ilene that is beside me is hiding from the evil light under her blanket. Hahaha this is funny.

I see Gabby is waking up. Oh Jong-hoon and Yuki also... Let's see their reactions.


	7. Chapter 6 Songs And New Little Friend

Gabby's POV:

Urgh! Somebody is making too much noise. It's waking me up. I hug my pillow tighter, and hear giggling. What? Barely opening my eyes I ask " Who is waking me and why?" I mumble still hugging my pillow. "Gabby open your eyes" I think Rina said. "NO" I stubbornly say. "Then Minwan YOU open your eyes" Minwan? Why are they bringing him up? He just grumbles. Ana I feel my pillow turning. WHAT!? My eyes shoot open. I see I am NOT hugging my pillow. My arms are wrapped around Minwan's waist! AHH! I quickly let go of him and go get some water. All of them burst into laughter well except Minwan who is hiding his face in his pillow, I can't tell if he is blushing or not. Rina Unnie shushes them pointing at the sleeping Maknae (Noa). Everybody who is awake got up and went different ways.

An hour later:

Gabby's POV:

Everybody is in their rooms right now, since I hear noise coming form the kitchen I'm guessing Noa is awake. I smell food. FOOOD! I run to the kitchen and I see some of the others are there. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Hyo Jin asks. "We should write those songs, so we have the 3 other days of free time" " WHAT!?" We all yell. "Don't you remember each band has to write at least two songs?" Rina says coming in. Soon the house was empty. We all left. I Jumped out of the kitchen window and I am currently running toward the sea shore. HAHAHAHA! They will never catch me alive!

Rina POV:

So they all ran away, I just hope they don't get lost or hurt. Anyway there is only Me, Jaejin , Noa and Jong-hoon. I let out a sigh really just four out of eleven people and we are supposed to write 4 songs with the music?! Jeez I am going to talk to those girls when they get back. "So what are we supposed to do now?" I ask. "Well how about we all brainstorm alone, you know compose solo and then come together and if it works co-write some songs if ideas are compatible." Noa suggests. We nod and all go different ways. I am bored, I have no Ideas. I hear Noa is coming up with some music on the piano and somebody is playing guitar. I am slow. I scribble all kind of notes and random words on music sheets. Which all turn into paper planes. Suddenly some sentences appeared in my head. Just like a, like paper plane Oh winds read takes U higher  
>nae kkumgwa sojunghan miraega eodiro ganeun geolkka<br>(Just like a like paper plane  
>Oh winds will take you higher<br>Where are my dreams and precious future going?) Then Jaejin Yells " Guys let's meet up I have no more an ideas" Sure why not just when I start something that makes sense. Pffff. "Ok everybody to the living room" I shout back. Soon my three friends were sitting around me. "So what do you guys have?" Jong-hoon asks "I have a line" I say as I hand my sheet to Jong-hoon. He passes it to Jaejin. "Actually this could work with what I was working on" I nod "Let's go work on our song then!" I exclaim. So we go to his room and continue our work.

Jong-Hoon's POV:

Well this is quite awkward. Noa is just fiddling with her fingers not too sure what to say. I don't know what to do either. The fact that Noa and I don't really know each other a lot doesn't help.  
>She breaks the silence. "Uhm I had a melody idea earlier if you would like to hear it." she is shy, like the first time I met her, her voice is all small. I nod. "I had some lyrics. I kept chanting to myself Do it again try it again and it became lyrics. We started to work on the music. The melody was good but just too soft and slow for the lyrics so we speed it up and added some power. Quite easy. Once we were done then came the hard part. Lyrics. When we were writing I got to know her better. Like she was a complete stranger, we talked like once. But Hyung is right. She is weird. But she is an amazing writer. Anyway our song is called Try again. She insisted that our band uses it. So Try again ( link: watch?v=qndFdky_uIk ) will be Ft island's new song. 'I should go see how their doing' with that she leaves. I wonder what our lazy friends are doing outside. I just hope they don't get into trouble... No they will most likely cause trouble.<p>

Noa's POV:

I walk in the room and they are just finishing their song. I clap. 'That is good!' 'Thanks' Rina unnie says. 'What is it called?' 'Paper plane ( watch?v=gxpaw6-5WL4 ) It's in Japanese, Rina noona agreed on letting us use it' Jaejin says I nod. 'Unnie, then we should work on some songs for our band. Cos the song we made I'm letting the boys have it' I explain. She nods. We Run to the piano. After an Hour of trying to come up with decent lyrics we finally made the chorus. Now we need to make the verses .. 'Unnie I'm going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?' I ask. 'No thanks I'll eat later. I nod. Time to feed my stomach! 'Noa!' turn my head and see Jaejin. 'Oppa, what's up?' 'Jong-hoon and I were thinking to go look for the rest. ' I shake my head ' No they will just run away farther if we go get them.' I simply say. I am the only one who is logical? Pffff

Two hours later:

Noa's POV:

WE FINISHED A SONG! We named it tornado (tornado from FT Island), but now it is stuck in my head. The lyrics keep playing back :My voice, I bit my lip in a cowardly way  
>I'll grab on to even loneliness, with a radiance that knows of pain<p>

The red skies that lie beyond my eyes, I was looking up at them alone  
>It is growin' in my heart<br>It is growin' in my heart I'll make it boil, and run up to my dream  
>It is growin' in my heart<br>It is growin' in my heart into the distance, I'll bring my sadness along  
>Your voice, is off somewhere, I stare at the world rusted together<br>After the rain shower, I'll splash through the water  
>It is crawlin' in my head<br>It is crawlin' in my head  
>How far should I flap my wings<br>It is crawlin' in my head  
>It is crawlin' in my head<br>A drama is starting, Drive me strongly

Stop laughing and exposing your wounds  
>Break through and aim for the those who hide their fans and laugh<br>It is crawlin' in my head  
>It is crawlin' in my head<br>How much should I shine?  
>It is crawlin' in my head<br>It is crawlin' in my head  
>I'll stir up some drama<br>It is growin' in my heart  
>It is growin' in my heart I'll make it boil, and run up to my dream<br>It is growin' in my heart  
>It is growin' in my heart into the distance, to the edge of my sadness<p>

(*Those are the English lyrics*)

Meanwhile outside:

Yuki's POV:

I'm now casually walking close to the cliff so I can have a good view of the pretty ocean. I wonder if the fish get cold. Ok don't judge me! It's getting close to winter and the water must be freezing cold! I bump into somebody, I look and see GABBY! 'Sorry' I say. 'Tsk, you better be' She says crossing her arms. I laugh. 'You also escaped?' she nods. 'No way I'm writing no song' she says. Suddenly she trips on her shoelace. I start to laugh. Bad. She pushes me to the ground and start to wrestle. I am half conscious that we are coming closer and closer to the cliff. 'We are too close to the cliff we should stop' I say. Too late we are already falling into the water, luckily no rocks.

I was right, the water is freezing cold. I come to the surface and start to follow Gabby to shore. We both start to laugh. We both look funny. 'Let's go inside, I'm cold' I complain. 'No shit!' Gabby retorts. I hear a faint sound, almost like a voice coming form that scary looking cave over there. 'Gabbyz do you hear that?' I ask. 'Yeah and why you calling me Gabbyzzzz' She says stretching the z. 'Let's go take a look! Maybe we'll find a magical goblin or something.' she nods eagerly. 'KAJA!' She takes my arm and we skip to the entrance of the cave.

We slowly make our way inside the cave. We hear whimpering, Gabby follows the sound. We see a figure curled up in a corner. 'It's a kid' I whisper. We both run the kid's side. A little boy. 'Gwenchana' I say whipping his tears. Gabby pulls him into a hug. 'I'm Gabby noona and that's Yuki noona' she says pointing toward me. 'Come on kiddo, we are going inside to eat and dry do you want to come with us?' I ask. He nods. 'What's your name?' Gabby asks ' Tae * sniff* Hyeok * sniff* Kwon' He says. We nod and make our way to the house with Hyeok Kwon.

A/N: so hey~ long time no see, sorry I was finishing my other story. Anyways thank you to our new subscriber I am very happy you subscribed and I hope you like this story. I can't wait for the next chapter even I do not know what is going to happen. It's going to be the first chapter writen by Kala so anticipate it~ have a good one. Comment and upvote if you feel like it.

A/N: KalavatiTaranah

Uga! Finally over didn't have to do much here. The idea was mine and I'll be writing the next chapter. Basically all the things we're gonna do while the kid is with us... and our punishment for running away. Won't say anymore but yeah...~ FLYING UNICORNS~~~~~~

Sorry had a brain fart... Also I'll be leaving the original author notes from .


	8. Chapter 7 Babysitting Part 1

Noa's POV  
>Without anything to do, I decided to go upstairs to see if any of my fellow band members were coming back. After a few minutes of waiting, I see Gabby and Yuki with a little kid? Drenched in water. They walked toward the kitchen window. I'm guessing they're trying to sneak in... Deciding to give them a scare for running away, I go outside and walk up behind them. 'Hey guys!' They jump up and the two children let out a scream. - Referring to Yuki and the child - 'Noona, who is this?' The boy asks Yuki. ' Annyeong Noa-imnida, You can call me noona or Noa noona if you like' I say crouching to his level. He hides behind Gabby and mumbles something. 'His name is Tae Hyeok Kwon, we found him in a cave near the beach.' Gabby says shivering. I shake my head. 'Let's go inside, Mama will kill me if you catch a cold.' They nod and we head inside.<p>

Hyeok Kwon's POV  
>I followed my noona's into the small house. Once we go in I was surrounded by people. Some of them seemed familiar but I didn't pay attention since Gabby noona and Yuki noona were dragged away by some girl that they call mama. Noa noona tells me to follow her to the living room. 'Who is this?' said the tall man with dark brown hair. 'This is Hyeok Kwon, Gabby and Yuki unnie found him close to the beach, alone.' I nod shyly and hide behind Noa noona. 'Noona, I want to see Gabby noona...' 'Yuki noona and Gabby noona are getting punished for running away.' My eyes widened. Are they going to get hit like me when I was being bad at home? My eyes started to water. That tall man wiped the water off of my face. 'I'm Jong-Hoon Hyung, that Jaejin Hyung.' He said pointing to a slightly shorter man with black hair. Then the woman who dragged my noona's away came back. 'That's Rina but you can call her Mama.' Says Noa noona. 'MWO!?' Mama half-shouted. 'Hyung she's scaring me...' Jong-Hoon Hyung pats my head. 'Gwenchana, gwenchana' I repeat 'I really want to see Yuki and Gabby noona.' Scary Mama nods. 'Come with me, Gabby won't stop shouting anyway until she see's you.' I shake my head. 'I don't want to go with scary mama!' I said hiding behind hyung. 'Do you want to come with you?' He asks. 'Ne.' He picks me up and e follow Mama up the stairs.<p>

Meanwhile in a room upstairs...

Gabby's POV  
>I have been hitting the door for about ten minutes now. How dare they take Hyeok Kwon away from me!? I almost hit Yuki too... Oh well. 'I hear footsteps! LET'S PRETEND WE'RE WORKING ON THE SONG!' I say as I hurry to sit on one of the chairs. Yuki does the same and we act as if we've been working. 'NOONA!' I hear Hyeok Kwon yell. Mama opens the door and reveals Jong-Hoon holding Hyeok Kwon and herself. Hyeok jumps out of Jong-Hoon arms and run towards me. "Hyeok-kun!' I say as I crouch down and open my arms to give him a hug. 'D-did scary mama hurt you?' He says. 'Why would Mama hurt me?' 'Noa noona said you were getting punished for running away...' 'Oh we are getting punished, we have to write a song all on our own! But why would Mama hit us?' He looks at me in the eyes 'Because when I did bad things at home Abeoji would...' without finishing his sentence he burst into tears. I hugged him harder while glaring at the wall. He didn't need to finish his sentence for us to understand what happened. Mama had her hand over her mouth and was ready to start crying, both Jong-Hoon and Yuki were coming out of their shocked state and were walking closer to come in the hug. 'You don't have to worry no one here will do anything to you and if they do... they're going to have to deal with me...' I say whispering to him. After a few minutes we could hear the steady breathing of Hyeok Kwon meaning he had cried himself to sleep. I swear if I ever see that son of a bitch shitty dad I will rip out his intestines and hang him from a tree with said organs... But no one needs to know that. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mama and Jong-Hoon decided to leave us so we could finish writing the song in peace. Looking at Hyeok an idea came to me. I whispered my idea to Yuki so I didn't wake up the kid. She agreed and we started working on it. Since we only had a guitar we had to work with that. It was a bit hard as we had to be as silent as possible, but we finished the song. watch?v=KtNYA4pAGjIPoor kid...<br>We suddenly hear the front door open and a loud 'WE'RE BACK!' coming from Minwan and Hongki with some laughing coming from the girls. All the noise woke up Hyeok who looked around him rubbing his eyes. 'Yuki noona what was that?'He asked 'Those are the other four people that ran away. Why don't we go downstairs?' She asks. 'Ne' I then pick him up and we walk downstairs. *SHOOSH* Ah, there goes Noa running after them with a pillow. Circling the couch Hongki trips, Noa taking the chance starts to hit him with her weapon. Yuki runs up to the maknae and whisper something in her ear. The attackers eyes go wide and drops the pillow. With the help of Yuki she helps the victim to his feet. 'YA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' Hongki yells. 'For leaving us to do all the work alone AND for annoying me.'  
>They stop their bickering when the door swings open, our manager standing t0here with bags of food. 'Yay food~' 'WHO IS THIS KID!?' He says a little too loudly pointing at Hyeok-kun. 'KID!?' The four oblivious idiots yell. 'Yeah, you know the kid I've been holding even before you came in.' They stare at me blankly with questioning looks but decide not to say anything. 'Would you care to explain!?' Our manager continues. 'Who is that ahjussi?' Asks Hyeok-kun. Yuki chuckles before saying 'He's our manager, Mr Lee.' She also went closer to explain the situation with Hyeok. He hands the bag of food to Jaejin. 'Here's the food you'll need for the rest of the stay and Gabby hand over the child. I'm going to Seoul to find his parents...' <p>

**A/N KalavatiTaranah**

******Here it is! Needed a bit of Noa's help cough****(because I suck at doing others peoples POV)****cough but yeah also if you're angry at the cliff hanger blame Noa she's the one who made me write that. Btw I will from now on use Japanese honorifics. Also since Noa won't be able to update her chapters I'll try to make filler chapters but no promises. Anyway I'll see you guys next chapter! ^-^**

A/N XoXLIFEXoX:

Ok so yes I made the cliff hanger. So how did you like Gabby's first written chapter? It took forever to update sorry blame Gabby she waited a week to ask for help, **;(pff I have something called pride you know)** so yeah. So just to tell you guys I will be going on author hiatus in a couple of months and the updates might be a little slow because I would like to concentrate on my studies. On a happier note Gabby and one of my other friends invented The Shipping Week - not actual ships that go on water- It will held in summer every year from now on but since it's the first year it will be held in December as a Christmas present, for that week we will be holding a one-shot contest with your favourite ships. Do NOT send your stories right away. We will inform you on further notice. There will be prices for the 3 best one-shots there will be rules tho, like the ship has to be people that we know or can look up, that means no OC's. More to come have a nice one~ :P


	9. Chapter 8 Babysitting Part 2

Minwan:

At the mention of his parents the kid burst into tears. Why? I don't know but Gabby, Yuki, Noa and the two ''mothers'' Seem to know. Gabby comforts the boy and gives her manager a death glare, if looks could kill, he would have died. 'No.' she firmly states. 'He is coming back with me, his parents must be worried, I don't want my idols to be brought into court for kidnapping!' he exclaims, wait his? He talks about the girls like they're objects. I don't like it. 'Noona * sob* don't * sob* make me * sob* go with the * sob* scary ahjussi * hiccup*' Hyeok chokes out. 'I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to bring you back to your eomma and appa' Mr Lee tries to convince the kid. Did it help? Nope just made it worse. Noa hisses? Ok cat woman calm down. 'GET OUT!' she says. Jeez what the hell is the matter with her? Gabby and Yuki continue to comfort the kid, most likely killing their manager over and over in their minds. ' I don't want to go back, I want to stay with my noonas and hyungs!' the poor boy sobs. I feel real bad. ' Hyung let the kid stay he doesn't want to go back, we'll bring him back when you come and pick us up in three days and can we have our phones back? Because we lost power yesterday and we couldn't call anybody and we had almost no food left.' I say, ok why am I so random? 'No' He says. Turning back to Gabby, ' PLEASE HYUNG!~' aegyo time. 'AH HYUNG!' I continue my distraction, putting my hand to my face like I'm fake crying bouncing up and down I repeat over and over ' AH HYUNG!~' in my aegyo voice.

- I saw this in an interview were Ft island had to do aegyo, it was when Oh Wonbin was there and Minwan did that, they also ate hot peppers, sorry I don't remember the name of the interview.-

Noa and Hongki joined in copying me. Soon the whole house hold was doing different kinds of aegyo, it was a total chaos of cuteness! Then Gabby yells 'GWIYOMY' we all start. 1 +1 = I am cute 2+2= I am cute 3+3= I am cute... By the time we get to 6 we know we have won. ' I would give you back your phones but they are not with me!' Mr Lee says stepping back like: don't kill me. 'Now child come with me I'm taking you home whether you like it or not.' he says taking a step closer to Gabby. Acting fast she passes the boy to me since I am the closest to her. Uhm what am I supposed to do? I can't comfort a kid! I can barely comfort my band members! Gabby and Yuki drag their manager into the next room. What did they tell him? I do not know but whatever it was it worked, he shut up and left. Okay? ' It's ok now he's gone' I say patting his back. 'Eomma' He whines. I look at the two girls with a questioning look. 'Why didn't you want to go back if you want to see your eomma?' Jaejin asks. Ok so NOW you decide to talk. 'Eomma is gone, she will never come back and abeoji says it's my fault' he starts to tear up again. 'Shhh, it's okay I'm sure it's not your fault' I rub his back. ' Hyeok, do you want to eat?' Yuki asks him he nods. 'Make supper for all of us~' Jaejin said. Yuki strangely complied with a sigh. Our leader got up and followed her to the kitchen... JONGYU! Hahaha I ship them XP always.

My arms are falling asleep. I put down Hyeok on the couch. 'So I'm Minwan hyung' I say, ' I'm Hongki Hyung' ' I'm Ilene' Cold Ilene is back~ lol. 'I'm Hyo Jin Noona' Ok so I guess this kid know everybody now? I have no clue. I wasn't there half of the time. So what is the story with this kid? 'Minwan, MINWAN!' Jaejin says yells. I get pulled back to reality. 'MWO!' I say annoyed, jeez calm the fuck down. 'Did you even listen to me?' Nope. 'No~' I say innocently, he sighs and leaves to who knows where. Probably to sulk in his room. I get up and decide to ask Gabby what she knows about Hyeok. I go to the practice room where she is talking with Rina noona. ' Noona, what is it with Hyeok?' I ask. She looks at me, then at Rina, then at me again. ' I will tell you but promise me you won't tell anybody or treat Hyeok any different ok? Cos we don't want anybody to suspect anything' She says lowering her voice. 'Why are you acting like this?' 'Because we can't confirm the facts!' She snaps. 'Okay, okay so what is it?' I urge her. 'We think that Hyeok has been getting beaten by his father at home and that he ran away.' I nod. 'His mother is either dead or has left the house too, according to him' I add. They nod agreeing without being able to continue our conversation Yuki calls us for supper/ lunch for the ones like me who tried to get out of work.

I see that Hyeok is still sleeping and decide to wake him up, he needs to eat. I crouch to his level and see him clutching a picture a very familiar woman... Where have I seen her before? I walk away and tell Gabby to wake the kid. 'Tch' she says before making her way to the couch.

I eat distractedly my Kimchi fried rice. The picture comes back to my mind... Who THE FUCK IS THAT WOMAN! She is so familiar but I can't pin point a name or where I have seen her before.

After we are done eating Rina says that me, Hongki hyung, Ilene and Hyo Jin noonas are going to wash the dishes for the rest of the week. Since the girls are doing it now I am on my way to ask Hyeok about that picture, I don't want to but I half to. ' Hyeok I saw you holding a picture earlier who is she?' He looks at me with eyes that are filled with emotion. 'She's is my eomma, it's the only picture that I have of her, the rest my dad took away.' He says sadly I nod sadly. 'Can I see that picture please?' I ask him He nods and hands it to me. 'Why hyung?' I look at the woman's face it is so familiar. I turn around to see if there is a name, a date, anything. There is. My mouth goes agape. Choi Yoo Hyeon. 'What's the matter hyung?' He asks. I cannot speak anymore. I open my mouth and close it again. No sound. My mind is a mess. Hyeok runs over to the others and brings Jong-hoon, Gabby, Noa and Hongki. 'YA Choi Minwan! What is the matter?!' Hongki hyung shakes me.

I blabber uncontrollably. Gabby comes close to me and cups up my face, and then slaps me. 'WAKE UP!' 'Hyeok is my cousin' I suddenly blur out. Everybody looks at me with wide eyes.

A/N KalavatiTaranah

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cliff hanger. You feel rage and want to blame someone? Call Noa at . .jpg

A/N


	10. Chapter 10

Gabby's POV:

'WHAT!?' We all yell and Hyeok covers his ears. Oupsy daisy~. 'What do you mean Hyeok is your cousin?' Jong-Hoon asks. 'His mom is my father's sister, Yoo-Hyeon' Minwan says looking at the floor. 'But I thought you said she ran away 6 years ago' (6 years if Hyeok is 4-5 (yah he is) Hongki says. What? Now I'm confused. 'So Hyeok's mother is your long lost aunt?' Noa says unsure of herself. 'Yeah you can put it like that' the maknae of ft island answers. 'So... that means that Hyeok's father is your uncle' I say (is fiiiiiiiiiiine) 'Noona what does all of this mean?!~' Hyeok whines pulling on my shirt. I look at the others for help. HOW THE HELL DO I ANSWER THIS?! 'Hyeok do you have cousins?' He nods. 'Yes but they live far away' He answer pointing to the door. I nod. 'Well Minwan hyung is your cousin' I say. His eyes widened he jumps into the drummers' arms. 'HYUNG! Will you save me from my abeoji unlike my other hyungs?' Hyeok asks Minwan. So he is mistreated at home… we got to get him out of there. 'Noa, can you come with me for a sec?' I ask 'Sure' I head toward the living room and drag Yuki with me to the music room we were earlier. Noa is there too duh! 'YA! Why did you drag me here?' Yuki whines. Is she really older than me? 'Yuki! Let her explain!' Noa says bringing Yuki back to order. Hehe the youngest is putting her sunbae in her place. 'Noa can you explain? I can't explain it' I say. 'No, you dragged us here, you do it' She answers. Hehehe blackmail time! 'Noa, if you don't do it I'll tell Hongki he is your-' I can't even finish my sentence that she puts her hand over my mouth. 'Fine I'll explain just because I know you'll actually carry out your threat' she grumbles. 'YAY!' I exclaim pumping my fists in victory. 'So we discovered well Minwan discovered that he is Hyeok's cousin' Noa finally explains to Yuki. I can see she is surprised; her eyes are as big as saucers. Kekekekekekeke. 'And when we told Hyeok he asked Minwan if he was going to protect him from his father, then Gabby dragged us here, now Gabby explain because I can't read your mind' (A/N:K: I don't think anyone can) the maknae concludes. I grin. 'So this pretty much confirms that Hyeok is not well treated at home, I brought you here so that we could find a way of getting him out of his father's place. Since we have no evidence we can't simply report him.' I say. I see that they are confused. SEE! I cannot explain shit 'How are we going to do that?' Yuki finally speaks. 'I have no clue' I admit. Noa sighs. What? 'The way I see it it's that we will have to get in Hyeok's house and see how it is and take pictures if he has a crappy room and stuff. But most of all we will have to check if he has any bruises, cuts, scars. If not we will have to put a video camera on him and bring him home.' Wow! For the youngest she is something. But wait what?! Bring Hyeok home? NO WAY! 'Noa are you nuts? How can we let Hyeok go back there? And how are going to get into the house anyways? And pictures? His father won't let us' Yuki says. Thank you Captain Obvious. 'I agree with Yuki, Hyeok can't go back there. But to get into the house, we have a secret weapon." I say.

Hongki's POV: (at the same time)

What the heck is wrong with the universe? So the kid Gabby and Yuki found is just coincidently the son of Minwan's lost aunt? This is weird, even weirder than that weirdo. So I am now in my room eating some chips that I secretly brought. How are the songs that they wrote? If that weird short kid helped then I will have to edit the lyrics. I don't think she can write a good song. WAIT. What the hell are we going to do now that we found out that Hyeok and Minwan are related? This will not end very well. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It could also be that I ate almost a hole back of chips by myself. (N: Family pack (K: As long as it's not Lays, they 99% of air in those) …. Anyway this thing will not have a happy ending. I wonder what the girls are doing. I walk toward the practice room and I hear Noa whining like a five year old. 'Gabby why do I have to do it? Can't you? It's your idea after all' she says. Do what? What are they talking about? 'Noa, if you don't do it I'll tell him.' Somebody says, must have been Gabby. Him? Who? Tell who what? I put my ear on the door. 'That threat again? I won't do it. You're just messing with me.' The weird girl answers –Noa-

'Do you _really_ think I'm kidding? You said it yourself that you knew I would do it' Gabby answers. 'Noa I think you should do it' Yuki? So Gabby. Noa and Yuki are there….. 'Gabby you're just bluffing!' Noa retorts. OH let's see what happens. 'Really am I?' Oh weirdo better watch you're back~ this is going to be good. Nobody's talking. 'HONGKI OPPA! ~' Gabby yells. Me? What the hell do I have to do with this? Open the door, trying to look normal. 'Yes?' I ask nervously. 'Noa~ asdfghj' Gabby starts to say something but Noa covers her unnies mouth. 'FINE I'LL DO IT!' She says removing her hand. Gabby smirks. 'What is it?!~ tell me~' I say crossing my arms. 'Nothing you can go now' Gabby says. 'No why did you call me? What were you saying?' I say looking at her. 'Go' is the only thing she says. Damn this hard headed fire hair girl. I turn to Noa. 'Weirdo what was she saying?' I ask again, but this time I take a step closer to the victim? Not victim but ehm... how do you say this? Whatever! Noa gulps. 'Nothing!' she exclaims before shoving me out of the room.

Okay I got to find out what Noa has to do and what Gabby was saying….

Who do I ask to help me in this mission? I know! Minwan! He rooms with Gabby so that means he might be able to get it out of her and you know what I have realised?

.

.

I think our maknae might have a crush on one of the girls. Who? I don't know….. Yet. But for now that mission is on hold.


End file.
